A nova Cinderela
by Mimita-chan
Summary: Trocando uma era antiga pelo sec.XXI o sapato de cristal pelo celular e as carruagens pelos carros e isso que acontece aqui sumario reformulado
1. Prologo

A nova Cinderela

Prólogo

Sakura Haruno - É feita de escrava por Anko, Temari e Tenten depois da morte de seu pai é caçoada por Ino e suas seguidoras e os 2 amigos de Sasuke conheceu Sasuke na internet mas ele sendo o Nômade e ela a garota de Princeton

Sasuke Uchiha - o garoto mais popular do colégio é com ele que Sakura troca os e-mails é o Nômade

Anko - madrasta de Sakura e mãe de Temari e Tenten, se apoderou de tudo que pertencia ao pai de Sakura depois que ele morreu trata Sakura como uma escrava

Tsunade - cuida de Sakura como se fosse uma filha trabalha na lanchonete quem pertencia ao pai de Sakura

Naruto Uzumaki - melhor amigo de Sakura vai com ela pra escola

Temari - uma das irmonstras de Sakura mais velha do que Tenten 1 e 26 segundos não gosta da Sakura

Tenten – a outra irmonstra de Sakura mais nova que Temari não gosta da Sakura

Ino Yamanaka - namorada de Sasuke se acha a rainha do colégio é líder de torcida

Sasame Fuuma – uma das seguidoras de Ino é líder de torcida

Karin - uma das seguidoras de Ino também é líder de torcida

Neji Hyuuga - amigo de Sasuke caçoa de Sakura

Gaara Sabaku – amigo de sasuke gosta de Ino também caçoa de Sakura

Satoshi Haruno – Pai de Sakura acabou se casando com Anko, morreu em um terremoto

Hinata Hyuuga – Ela trabalha na radio do colégio e vai se a DJ da festa do dia das bruxas

Shizune – Diretora do colégio

**Minha primeira fic que emoçããão ta ai gente o prólogo a fic vai se baseado no filme espero que gostem o capitulo vai sai logo**

**Bjsss**

**O ministério da saúde adverti reviews ajudam na saúde as escritora**


	2. Inicio da Confusao

Cap.2 - Começo da Confusão

**Gente só um aviso não bota a parte que o pai dela morreu porque eu não me lembro direito e pra minha sorte perdi meu DVD que com certeza vai aparece quando eu não precisar mais dele então eu vou pula essa parte das outras ate que eu me lembro e também vou muda só uma coisinhas porque como eu disse não me lembro de tudo bem vamos pro que interessa**

**Preguiça - eu me metendo na historia**

_Preguiça _- _pensamentos da Sakura e quem sabe do sasuke_

Preguiça – conversa no celular ou pelo computador

_Depois de passar a noite inteira fazendo trabalho acordo com os gritos da minha madrasta pelo comunicador_ **(vou chama aquele negocio disso)**

Sakura uhuu Sakura SAKURAAAAAAAA – Anko

Já vou – _respondo e desço_

_La esta ela sentada na beira da piscina com minhas irmonstras fazendo nada sincronizado entrego o salmão pra ela_

É o salmão norueguês que eu pedi? custa muito importa lá da Noruega – Anko

Só do melhor – _respondo, tomo coragem e decido pergunta pra ela_

Anko amanha tenho um provão amanha será que dava pra me liberar hoje? – Sakura

Sakura querida as pessoas vão pra escola pra arruma um emprego e você já tem um porque não pula essa parte – Anko

_Olhei abismada pra ela Ô madrasta que eu fui arranja será que em outra vida eu joguei pedra na cruz?Desisto e vou embora_

Da pra acredita no imenso talento de minhas filhas? – Anko

Inacreditável mesmo – respondeu o treinador com falsidade

_Vou correndo desliga os guincho_**s (gente me esqueci do nome daquele negocio que espirra água)**_ afinal estamos na estação das secas temos que economiza água e escuto a Anko _

Sakura querida o que você esta fazendo – Anko

Anko estamos na estação das secas – respondo

Seca é coisa de pobre acha que o gramado da Jennifer Lopez esta marrom?- Anko

_Desisto pego meu carro e vou pro trabalho chego boto meu uniforme e começo a recolher os pratos sujos de cima da mesa quando Tsunade chega_

Sakura o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui – Tsunade – não devia estar na escola?

Eu sei só vou recolher esses pratos e já vou – Sakura

Vai logo – Tsunade

Se eu não acabar a Anko me mata e ainda me traz pra limpar a bagunça – Sakura

Se quiser ti mata vai ter que passar por cima de mim – Tsunade

Valeu Tsunade – Sakura

Chispa – Tsunade

_Pego minhas coisas e vou pra casa do Naruto chegando lá vejo o Sr. Uzumaki e falo com ele que estava limpando a roda de sua Mercedez _

Que beleza Sr. Uzumaki – eu digo

O melhor amigo do homem e a sua Mercedez Sakura – Sr. Uzumaki

Eu vou me lembra – Sakura

_E vejo Naruto vindo_

Tudo, tudo é possível se você acreditar – Naruto _acho que ele ta ensaiando pro comercial_

A seção é hoje? – Sr. Uzumaki

É as 10 pai avisa a mamãe – Naruto

Mostre a eles – Sr. Uzumaki

_Eu quase tenho um treco quando vejo Naruto com aquele visual ah eu não vou leva ele pra escola desse jeito não mesmo, mas antes dele entra no carro ele fala com o pai dele_

Pai olha como eu tenho que ir pra escola – _ele se v_ira pra mim – Não e nada com você Sakura –_ e se vira pro pai dele –_ não e de da pena?

Eu tenho pena é dos 3 carros que tiveram perda total – Sr. Uzumaki

Ah ta bom se é assim – Naruto

Naruto o que você ta vestindo – _pergunto_

Esse é o meu visual rapper – _responde ele entusiasmado_

Eu não vou te leva pra escola assim – _falo logo ele é louco se acha que eu vou leva ele com essa roupa uma boina vermelha um óculos, uma blusa de manga e um short largo vermelho_

Sakura eu sou um ator metódico faz parte do meu repertorio – responde ele

Eu sei eu sei só que... – _e tiro a boina dele e tem um negocio tipo uma touca preta prendendo o cabelo dele uma coisa bem estranha – _o que é isso?

Eu já volto – diz ele _convenci ele graças a deus_

_Ele coloca uma roupa decente e vamos pra escola agora estamos procurando uma vaga e achamos uma bem de frente_

Olha ali – diz o Naruto

Eu sei já vi vou bota lá – Sakura

_Quando eu ia bota um convencível branco passa na minha frente e quando eu vejo de quem é o convencível ai sim me da raiva_

Ora se não é Ino e suas damas de companhia – Naruto – ela é louquinha por mim

Não e não você nunca falou com ela – Sakura

Na minha menti já falei sim e na minha mente ela e louquinha por mim – Naruto

Tem tantas garotas por ai bem melhores que ela – Sakura

Aff tem outra vaga ali – Naruto

Vou bota lá – _eu digo mas parece que eu não tenho sorte um jipe preto vem correndo e estaciona na vaga e eu quase bato eu e Naruto puxamos rapidamente o freio de mão enquanto 2 garotos saem da janela e começam a rir_

Droga – _digo tentando faze o carro pega e vejo Sasuke capitão do time de futebol da escola e seus 2 amigos Gaara e Neji saindo do carro ele aperta no alarme e os 2 faróis da frente piscam mas eu viro a cara vejo Ino, Sasame e Karin indo de encontro com eles_

Parece que a pessoas como Ino Yamanaka e Sasuke Uchiha estão programados geneticamente pra se encontra como cabe tanto ego num relacionamento – Sakura

Imagina o que eles falam de você – Naruto

Nem sabem que eu existo – _eu digo tentando faze o carro pega mais uma vez e escuto a Ino no seu alto falante _

A zona branca é só pra gente maneira xô roceiros – Ino

Ô garçonete pode me trazer um burrito pra viagem obrigada – Gaara

_E ficam eles rindo menos o Sasuke_

E você achava que eles nem sabiam da sua existência – Naruto

Eu sei – _e consegui faze aquela geringonça pega encontro uma vaga e vamos pra escola ainda temos algum tempo entramos e lá estão as 3 frescas esnobando todo mundo aff isso é ridículo e as minhas irmonstras ainda ficam puxando o saco delas elas não tem mais o que faze mesmo e quando eu vejo lá vem o Kabuto me cumprimentar_

Ola Sakura você simplesmente bonita hoje claro como sempre – Kabuto (**não sei de onde eu tirei o Kabuto)**

Obrigada – _respondo e vejo aquele negocio na mão dele fazendo barulho e lá vai o Kabuto tentando fala com alguém_

Coitado vive no mundo da lua – Naruto

A fantasia às vezes é melhor que a realidade – _respondo com um olhar perdido quando escuto o barulho de mensagem no celular olho e sorrio _

Falando em fantasia – Naruto

Já vou – _digo sorrindo_

Um chamado do admirador secreto – Naruto

E ai como você esta ? – nômade

Diz você primeiro – garota de Princeton 

Parece que o Sarutobi anda dessecando sapos – nômade _olho pro Sarutobi e aproveito pra olha quem ta com celular nesse momento vai que eu consigo vê o nômade mais do jeito que eu sou sortuda tem uma penca de gente com celular o que me chama atenção é o celular _

Reb reb reb – nômade**(tentativa inútil de imitar um sapo)**

Morri de rir – garota de Princeton 

Quero ver você rir quando nós vamos nos encontrar – nômade

Em breve - _respondo e fecho meu celular bateu a campa da escola hora da aula depois das aulas vou pro laboratório de informática quem sabe eu falo com o nômade de novo e não é quem eu encontro_

E ai como vai o seu dia? – nômade

Madrasta irada e gente metida que não se toca já se sentiu deslocado? – garota de Princeton

Já posso ta cercado de um monte de pessoas, mas parece que estou sozinho – nômade 

_Eu já conversando com o nômade pelo celular na rua_

Ei nômade será que já nos vimos? – garota de Princeton

Bem o colégio tem 3.500 alunos, mas eu posso excluir os meninos você não é homem né porque se for eu vou te dar uns tapas – nômade

Não eu não sou – garota de Princeton

_Já em casa_

Já são 2 horas estamos nisso a 5 horas – garota de Princeton

É acho que batemos o nosso recorde – nômade

Vou dormir – garota de Princeton

Espera metade da noite me perco em suspiros teu olhos tua boca me levam ate o amanhecer – nômade

Você é tão tenso incrível – garota de Princeton

Me encontre na festa do dia das bruxas as 11 debaixo do globo de espelhos que brilha tchau – nômade

_Ai meu deus e agora o que eu faço?_

**Continua...**

_**Ta ai gente mas um capitulo quentinho pra você reviews Bjsss**_


	3. O Baile

**Oi gente desculpa a demora tava viajando e dia 19 começo minhas aulas e to aproveitando que vou fica uma semana sem aula graças ao fórum social vou posta as fics e quanto a outra eu já tinha começado, mas sem quere exclui o cap. mas sim essa parte eu não me lembro direito ta bom a maior parte então vou improvisar...vamos ao que interessa **

E então ele quer ver você na festa - _Naruto pegando as bolas de baseball com medo e botando no lançador pra eu jogar lá estava eu explicando pro Naruto o que o nômade me falou ontem que queria me ver na festa e tentando rebate a maldita bola_

É mais eu não vou – _não conseguiu rebate direito e acabo acertando o pé do Naruto que fez cara de dor e grita ai mais é verdade não vou mesmo_

Porque ele que te vê vai que ele gosta de você, você vai ta perdendo uma grande chance como afinal ele é o amor da sua vida – Naruto

É mas vai que eu não sou o que ele pensa a relação é melhor na realidade virtual – _digo pra ele tentando fazê-lo entender e não é que e verdade vai que ele se decepciona to fazendo é um bem pra nos dois_

_O meu telefone toca e eu atendo_

Alo – Sakura

Alguma peste atacou meu salmão e comeu ele todo quero que compre mais salmão depois passe na lavagem a seco e lava o jaguar- Anko _desligando na minha cara desgraçada_

Anko dando mais um petisco – Sakura

_Cara ate a madrasta da branca de neve se sentiria boa com a Anko _

Porque se submete a ela? – Naruto

Simples sem Anko sem dinheiro pra Princeton – Sakura

_Oh realidade injusta e cruel_

Injusto – Naruto botando mais uma bola no lançador

É o que eu digo – Sakura olhando pra bola e imaginando a cara da Anko e conseguindo rebater mandando a bola pro outro campo

_Finalmente_

Que rebatida – Naruto

OoOo No outro campo OoOo

E ai na festa você e a Ino vão fantasiados de que? – _Neji me perguntando _

Eu não sei se vou com a Ino – _o que é verdade não agüento mais a Ino _

O que como assim você não vai com a Ino? – _Neji fazendo cara de surpresa_

Acho que eu to apaixonado por outra – _Essa é a pura verdade ela me entende_

Quem é? – Neji

Eu não sei não conheço – _Mas pretendo conhecer logo na festa ate que uma bola caindo no nosso campo de treinamento interrompe meus pensamentos_

Ei foi uma garota que rebateu – _Neji olhando pro outro campo enquanto eu lançava a bola_

Obrigada – _uma garota gritando do outro campo por eu te lançado a bola_

De nada – _eu gritando de volta_

Isso é surpreendente – _eu referindo a uma garota te rebatido a bola_

_Depois do treino eu fui pro trabalho na lavagem a seco que é do meu pai eu tava andando por lá _

E ai cara ta bonito só não se esquece da borda que esse cara e chato _um purgante na verdade_ - _eu dizendo pra um dos empregados que tava limpando uma Ferrari vermelha_

Sasuke – Fugaku **(acho que eu não disse que ele ia aparecer, mas ele vai) **

Que foi pai? – _com certeza vai falar sobre futebol _

Porque tinha tanto panfleto de universidade no seu quarto? – Fugaku

_Droga ele viu_

O que foi faze no meu quarto? – _eu vendo que não ia ter resposta_ – eu só queria estar aberto a opções

Não precisa de opções você vai joga futebol pela universidade não bagunce meus planos ok? – Fugaku

Nunca pai – _fingindo um sorriso como eu queria segui minha vida_

Outro cliente chegou agora vá atender – Fugaku

OoOo De volta com Sakura OoOo

_Peguei o carro e levei a lavagem a seco e esperei me atenderem ate que escutei ter batidinhas_

Quer que encere? - sasuke

O que?- _eu não entendendo nada_

Quer que encere o carro? – Sasuke _que lindo sorriso para Sakura_

Claro – _respondo e saio do carro ate que escuto um musiquinha tipo de alarme e não é que era as minhas irmonstras elas param o carro que era um new beetle o da Temari verde e da Tenten vermelho _

Sasuke_ – cada uma grita e balança as mãos _

Limpa os carros – Tenten

É estão sujos – Temari

_Só vejo Sasuke balançar a cabeça com cara de desgosta também quem fica feliz com essas duas por perto depois ele vai embora _

A quem vocês pagam pra suja os carros desse jeito – _pergunto porque caramba parecia que ela tinham ido pra um rali e daqueles que só tem lama_

O que foi a mocinha entro pra campanha de limpeza – Temari _as duas riem ate parece que tem tanta graça será que eu devia avisa que abriu vaga no circo_

A mocinha esta acima do limite da sujeira hihihahaha – Tenten

_Só a Tenten ri_

Devia ter parado na campanha de limpeza – Temari _- _sabia que já devia estar em casa mamãe ta te procurando _novidade quando ela não ta_

E onde ela esta? - _pergunto_

Esta em casa – _issu eu já sei – _assando – Tenten

_Deixo limparem o carro e vou pra casa vo vê o que ela quer chego lá vou ate a maquina de bronzeamento e chamo a Anko_

Você queria falar comigo – _eu_

Queria – _Anko saindo de lá meu deus que cena horrível alguém de uma toalha pra ela graças a deus ela pego uma_

Hoje é a festa da noite das bruxas e eu preciso que você fique ate mais tarde na lanchonete – Anko bebendo um suco

Anko eu posso ir na festa hoje por favor – _eu implorando _

Não seja egoísta as pessoas precisam de chão e limpando muito mesa – Anko

Anko eu nunca te pedi um favor antes trabalho sete dias por semana e estou tendo aulas extras deixa eu ir nessa festa – Sakura

_Ela tem que deixar ela me explora _

Querida agora que você esta maior eu preciso dizer uma coisa que eu queria dizer a muito tempo você não é bonita nem muito inteligente isso estava entalado – Anko sorrindo

_Essa foi a gota d'água pra mim fui embora, mas não sem antes escuta um ai tomara que a parte de cima da maquina tenha batido na cabeça dela_ já _de noite estava na lanchonete a Ino o Sasuke e os amigos deles entrando dei um suspiro só que senti um baque e cai no chão quando vi a Anko com um vestidinho todo rosa choc_

Sai da minha frente – Anko – vou leva Temari e a Tenten pro baile e volto meio noite em ponto – Anko botando o dinheiro dentro da blusa

Ok – digo

Uh ainda cabe espaço ai – Tsunade

Ora se não é a Whoopi Goldberg dos pobres – Anko

Mas fique a vontade – Tsunade _adoro ela_

Não da gastei 120 dólares esmalte cintilante – Anko

Continue assim Anko que eu vou fazer o meu pé a 6 dólares – Tsunade

Onde estão seus patins – Anko

Anko se eu quisesse se palhaça eu ia trabalhar no circo – Tsunade

Se fosse no meu circo você ia limpar a bunda do elefante com confete – Anko – será que você não se toca que eu posso...

Me despedir vai em frente vamos vê quantas pessoas sobram nesse lugar – Tsunade

Sou uma pessoa muito carismática – Anko

Sei vai nessa – Tsunade – essa mulher tira qualquer um do serio

Porque você acha que eu quero me forma e dica 15 mil km de distancia dela – Sakura

Você poderia descolar uma vaga na universidade de marte e a distancia ainda seria pouca – Tsunade

_E não é que ela tem razão ate uma universidade em plutão e a _distancia_ seria pouca_

Sakura querida você pode atende a mesa dos fundos pra mim to ocupada – _uma das empregadas falando comigo_

Mais... droga – tentei dizer que não_ só que ela foi embora só pra vocês entenderem adivinhem de quem é a bendita mesa isso quem falo Ino e Sasuke e seus amigos acerto droga eu e minha sorte fui patinhando ate lá_

Não tem nada aqui que sirva numa alimentação balanceada – _pude escutar Ino fala_

Eu já jantei – Karin

Karin laxantes não fazem parte de uma alimentação – _chego e vejo os meninos rindo_

Parem – Ino

E ai gente vão quere o que? – eu _tentando ser simpática uma tentativa inútil posso dizer_

Olha se não é a garçonete – _Ino maldita – _o que eu posso pedir sem açúcar, sem gordura e sem carboidrato?

Água – _eu respondi calmamente afinal ela que pedir uma coisa que não engorde a melhor coisa então é água e vi Gaara e Neji rindo descaradamente e Sasuke rindo discretamente _

O que é isso alguma piada? – Karin

Teve graça – Gaara

Teve – Neji

Ok então eu quero uma Vox – Ino

O que? – _mas que merda é essa? _

É água da Noruega – Karin

_Como é que eu ia sabe água pra mim é uma só tanto faze se é da Noruega da suíça _

Ela é péssima – Ino _com a Sasame rindo_

Desculpe só trabalhamos com água do vale – eu

Ok então eu quero um desses chás – Ino

Eu também sabia que eu ainda to esperando aquele burrito – Gaara

_Saio de lá e nem ligo vou pedir logo esses chás quem sabe assim eles vão embora mais rápido _

OoOo Sasuke OoOo

_Ora de falar logo com a Ino _

Ino eu quero conversa com você – _eu digo_

Pode dizer – Ino

A sós _- é melhor conversa com ela só nos dois_

Tudo que tem a dizer pode ser dito na frente dos amigos – Ino

_Ok ela que escolheu_

Ta bem eu quero terminar – _falo de uma vez_

O que? – _vejo ela me olhar incrédula – _porque esta apaixonada por outra? – _ainda incrédula_

Eu acho que sim – _digo com felicidade_

Quem? – _dessa vez Gaara que me pergunta e vejo todos me olharem com curiosidade_

Eu não sei não conheço – _e ai me viro pra Ino – _mas ainda podemos ser... – _ela nem me deixou termina de fala_

Nem diga a palavra amigos – _Gaara e Neji vão me puxando pra longe de já que ela estava bem alterada – _vamos esquecer esse distúrbio mental que você teve e vou me arruma pra festa e a gente se encontra lá

_Cara parece que ela ia me comer vivo, distúrbio mental? Ela é loca?_

Termino bein irmão – Gaara

É termino legal – Neji

Vejo vocês na festa – _digo_

Tchau garçonete – Gaara

Tarde demais – Neji

_Ofereci dinheiro mais ela não aceito_

Deixa pra lá – Sakura

_Então fui em direção da porta pra ir embora mas não sei antes de vê um zorro entra na lanchonete _

OoOo Sakura OoOo

_Sasuke tento me da o dinheiro pelos chás mas não aceitei levei os chás de volta e dei nas mãos na Tsunade pra ela leva de volta_

Esses moleques me lembram porque eu brigava tanto na escola – _Tsunade_ _disse levando os chás, então olhei pra porta e vi o Sasuke saindo e o Naruto entrando na lanchonete vestido de zorro dei um sorriso_

Nada temam zorro chego – _Naruto disse batendo o chicote no chão – _e ele trouxe as chaves da Mercedes do pai – _então ele olhou pra mim – _não vai a festa vestida de garçonete vai?

Naruto eu não vou – _disse e fui pra trás do balcão e vi Naruto tentando vi atrás de mim mas a Tsunade não deixou_

Sai, sai, sai – Tsunade

Desculpa – Naruto – mas e o namorado virtual?

Namorado? É o menino que vem ti mandando as cartas de amor? – Tsunade

Tsunade não são cartas de amor são e-mails – _digo pra ela_

Tanto faz se alguém perde tempo escrevendo o que sente por você é uma carta de amor – Tsunade

E ele quer encontra - lá hoje na festa – _Naruto e sua boca grande_

E o que você ainda ta fazendo aqui? – Tsunade

Sakura é o amor da sua vida – Naruto

O amor da minha vida vai te que esperar – Sakura

Ai menina deixa esse drama pras novelas você vai a essa festa – Tsunade

É isso ai minha irmã – Naruto _eu dou um sorriso ai vê a cara que a Tsunade faz quando o Naruto chamou ela assim_

Se a Anko me pega e ainda me traz aqui pra limpa a bagunça – Sakura

Se ela quiser ti ferir vai te que passa por cima de mim – Tsunade

É isso ai minha irmã manda a ver – Naruto

Se me chama de irmã outra vez – Tsunade _eu acabei rindo da ameaça que a Tsunade fez pro Naruto _

Ta bom desculpa – Naruto

Ta bom mas eu não tenho roupa – _eu completamente vencida_

Da se um jeito – Tsunade – vem comigo zorro?

Mas é claro – Naruto

_Saímos da lanchonete e fomos ate uma loja onde vende fantasias_

**(vo chama o tio de Nick me esqueci o nome dele)**

Nick a Sakura precisa de uma roupa – Tsunade

Sinto muito Tsunade eu já fechei - Nick apontando pra placa escrito fechado

Só por uns minutinhos eu te do café de graça por uma semana – Tsunade

Só se for por um mês – _o Nick disse abrindo a porta_

_Entramos na loja experimentei varias fantasias de freira, toureiro, piu- piu e chegou a ultima a do cavaleiro_

Tsunade não tem jeito – _eu digo antes parte de cima do capacete cai me impedindo de fala_

_Então a Tsunade virou a cara pro balcão e viu uma mascara branca pediu pro Nick _

Nick me da essa mascara – Tsunade

Não tenho nenhuma roupa que combine com ela – Nick

É mais eu tenho – Tsunade sorrindo

_Saímos da loja e fomos pra casa da Tsunade eu estava na sala esperando ela pega a roupa e achei um colar dela_

Tsunade você tem o dom de faze algo simples fica bonito – Sakura

Sakura você ainda não viu nada – Tsunade

_Ela trouxe uma caixa grande com ela e nos sentamos no sofá _

Estava guardando pra próxima vez que resolvesse me casar – Tsunade

Hã - Sakura

Deixa pra lá – Tsunade

_Então ela abriu a caixa e vi um vestido lindo _

Tsunade eu não posso – Sakura

Não só pode como vai – Tsunade – ele vai fica tão bem em você

_A Tsunade me ajudou a por o vestido e me ajudou com a maquiagem e o cabelo e me arrumou o sapato cheguei na festa enrolada com a capa do Naruto tava muito frio_

OoOo Sasuke OoOo

Que pena que você perdeu a roupa – _Neji lamentando_

Ta tudo na boa – _disse pra eles_

Não ta tudo na boa você é o príncipe encantado e nós os maricas de peruca – Gaara _não me segurei e acabei rindo _

OoOo Sakura OoOo

Sakura você ta linda agora me da a capa – Naruto

Desculpa mas eu to com frio e Naruto se lembra que eu tenho que volta antes da meia noite – Sakura

Ok me da o celular – Naruto

_Dei o celular pra ele_

Pronto botei pra 15 pra meia noite – Naruto – agora me da a capa anda

_Deixei o Naruto descer primeiro pra mim depois ir_

Sakura porque todos estão olhando pra ca? – então o Naruto virou o olhar pra onde todos estavam olhando o topo da escada viu o todos estavam olhando e sorriu

_Fui ate o começo da escada parei um pouco e quando eu vi que direcionaram o holofote comecei a descer e sorri vendo que o Naruto sorria pra mim cheguei lá me posicionei do lado do Naruto e ele me levo ate debaixo do globo de espelhos afinal o nômade ia me espera lá_

Adorei o vestido odiei ela – Ino

Olha não fique nervosa qualquer garoto deve se loco se não gosta de você vo ta bem ali ok? – Naruto

_E fiquei esperando pelo nômade ate que me chamaram_

O destino nos trouxe nesse exato momento de baixo do globo de espelhos que brilha – Terry

Terry você é o nômade? – Sakura

Nômade? Claro que sou vaguei tempo e espaço para encontra - lá agora junte-se a mim na dança de acasalamento de Simon – Terry começando a faze uma dança estranha

_Mas que droga em que furada eu fui me mete_

Terry quelegal_ – fingindo completamente como eu queria embora ate que ele puxou minha Mao me rodopiou e me jogou nos braços dele droga eu tenho que da um jeito nisso_

_Eu to com sede eu quero um ponche – Sakura _

Um ponche pra minha linda dama – Terry

Era bom demais pra ser verdade – Sakura se lamentando

Garota de Princeton? – Sasuke

**E Sakura foi se virando pra vê quem era como será que ela vai reagir **

**Ah a Sakura ta com um vestido branco rodado e com vários brilhos na parte de cima e é tomara-que-caia **

**O Sasuke com uma roupa de príncipe mesmo azul **

**E a Ino Sasame e Karin com roupas tipo de anjos só muda o modela da Ino é um short uma bota ate um pouca em cima do joelho e uma capa que valia como blusa só mostrava a barriga dela e era de amarrar da Karin um vestidinho tomara que caia com plumas em cima e em baixo e o sapato de amarrar e da Sasame tipo de couro a blusa mostrava a barriga e era com uma saia curta e o sapato alto as roupas delas 3 eram rosas**

**bjsss**


End file.
